no quiero que te pase nada
by Aneki-chan
Summary: miro a su alrededor toda konoha destruida, mientras el se encontraba apoyado en una roca -voy... a morir... -pensó mientras veía la silueta de su hermano acercarse. -adiós... sasuke - dijo el otro uchiha. -sasuke-kun!- grito una joven de piel nívea. sasuhina


Escuchando lo latidos de su corazón, todo lo veía borroso mientras destellos de luz penetraban el globo ocular "¿Qué ocurre?" pensaba el Uchiha con solo unos recuerdos vagos

Me encontraba luchando, cuando él me derrumbo… "apunto de morir" cuando escuche…

-"SASUKE!" –quien era?, reconocía la voz, calida y desesperada de la persona

FLASH BLAKC

Otro día normal en konoha tranquilo y colorido "lo detesto" me encontraba caminando alado de mis 2 mejores amigos Sakura y naruto

-dattebayo!, vencía a neji nuevamente!- grito naruto… no me cae mal, pero exaspera

Cuando Sakura lo miro con ironía mientras decía – por lo que yo vi neji te estaba dando una buena paliza- que lindo fue ver a naruto reducido en el piso por neji… y simple mente por hinata… no se… creo que ella ama a naruto, pero como el otro es lento, no lo nota… y a pesar de ser bonita.

-no!, porque no quise matarlo con mi poder de senning (n/a: así se escribe? OxO)

-mientes!- y siguieron así

Ya me desquiciaron –cállense fastidiosos!- grite.

Y de repente las personas gritaban seguido de la alarma de invasión

- pero que?- hablo naruto pero alguien lo golpeo estampándolo contra la pared- agt" … maldi*ion

Así ocurrió todo… unos miembros de akatsuki fueron a atacar a konoha, pero avía uno enmascarado, no se quien era… cundo saco su mascara y capucha, mostrando se rostro… ¿¡itachi?

-hermano- susurre asombrado.

Pero después que los peins destruyeran la mayoría de konoha, Naruto se les estaba enfrentando, venciendo a algunos.

Y cundo se enfrento al verdadero. El cual lo redujo sin mucho esfuerzo, enterrándole unas dos estacas o algo así en sus muñecas

-HA!- grito, así que fui a tratar de ayudarle, pero mi hermano me lo impidió, incitándome a pelear.

Pero la pelea se volvió muy ruda, pero cuando eso unos sellos con sus manos, no sé cómo me hizo impactar contra la pared, sacando su espada que emanaba una gran corriente de chacra "es mi fin". Asumiendo mi destino espere cerrando mis ojos

-SASUKE!-

END FLASH BLACK

¿Qué hacia hay? Y aun mas raro ¿la hyuga? Quería morir o que?, cuando se volteo y me dedico una calida sonrisa

-no dejare que te lastimen sasuke-kun- cuando giro donde itachi borrando su sonrisa- aunque me cueste la vida-

-co-como? –Balbuce mientras tosía- ¡Hinata! No… no lo agás- y empezó la pelea

Mire asombrado como ella esquivaba las bolas de fuego de itachi. Y la otra atacaba con puños suaves. Cuando el le disloco un brazo y pierna, impactándola contra el suelo, el miembro de akatsuki le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándola sin aire. No me podía mover, correr donde ella y ayudarla.

Parecía disfrutar como se encontraba.

-porque te sacrificas por sasuke?- pregunto mientras tomaba su espada preparado para apuñalarla

-porque… porque-repetías con un hilo de voz, y volteabas a mirarme, y con una sonrisa dijo: porque yo amo a Sasuke-kun, así que no dejare que lo lastimes-

Me… ama? La mire sorprendido, cuando itachi dijo: "así que amor, yo arreglare eso" y el sujeto del cuello mientras con su otra mano tomaba una espada y la hundía en su abdomen

-HINATAAAAA!- grite, después de eso la ira recorrió la ira en mi cuerpo, después de eso no sope lo que hice.

Cuando desperté al lado del frio cuerpo de mi hermano, el que tenía una sonrisa ¿porque?.

-itachi… -susurre cuando me levante del piso tambaleando- donde? –gire buscando a Hinata, camine por todo el lugar, y encontraba llamas negras, la mayoría de la aldea destruida. Divise en la entrada de konoha a todos mis compañeros, así que corrí hacia ellos.

-oigan- dije, todos voltear a mirarme, excepto Neji que estaba a un lado de Hinata y se notaba que estaba llorando al igual que todos los demás. Me acerque más y vi que Hinata estaba en el piso inconsciente. Hi-Hinata…-

Mire a sakura que estaba a un costado de la hyuga- ella… murió Sasuke-kun- me quede en shock

Neji volteo y su mirada se notaba una gran rabia junto con tristeza -tu… -se levantó el hyuga dirigiéndose hacia mí- maldito Uchiha, por tu asquerosa vida ¡Hinata murió! –Me grito mientras me tomaba del cuello, lee y ten-ten lo sujetaron tratando de controlarlo – Hinata…sama –comenzó a llorar el hyuga.

-calma Neji…- dijo ten-ten mientras lo abrazaba.

Pude reaccionar ¿Hinata murió? –no… no ¡NO! Hinata! –camine hacia ella mientras ese recuerdo se me vino a la mente "porque yo amo a Sasuke-kun, así que no dejare que lo lastimes" me agache sentándome a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla – no debiste… no debiste Hinata.

The end

(Sorry a los que son sasuhina, pero tenía penita :c)


End file.
